Beast in a Cage
by Satanic-Crumpet
Summary: An imprisoned pirate is a dangerous thing for a young guard. (Smut) (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was blood dripping from his brow, he noticed vaguely. The cut wasn't serious, but the sticky sensation across the left side of his face, where the dried blood was making it's decent, was rather unsettling. He was more immediately concerned with his ship, Raven, and the fact that she was most likely being scrapped for parts at this very moment. It was a thought that made his blood run cold, and his heart clench with barely suppressed rage.

When they had been overtaken by four Federation vessels, he had known Raven wasn't going to be as fortunate as her crew. He had gone along with their emergency plan, putting up just enough of a fight so that no one was suspicious. There had been no trial, no sentencing; his crew were sent off in one direction, while he was sent straight to Koyas, the closest prison. It wasn't a long journey; a few hours on the Fed ship, a few more in a submarine, and they arrived. It was an ingenious design; a state-of-the-art facility at the bottom of the ocean, bursting with the newest technology. Even on the rare occasion that an inmate escaped his cage, there was nowhere to go. But then, Sebastian had never seen a prison that could hold him.

Currently, he was lying on his side on the bottom bunk, wishing desperately that he could wipe the blood from his brow. His hands were fastened securely behind his back; a wise move, on the guard's part. They had noticed the faint scars on his wrists and temples, and realized what they meant. They would keep him bound like this for now, until they could schedule him to have his amps removed. The cell was small, three walls of solid metal and one of thick glass so that anyone in the viewing area could see him. The only way out was for the glass to be raised by pressing a button on the opposite side of the wall.

Captain Sebastian Michaelis was a tall, slender man, with red eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore leather pants and vest, his muscled body a canvas of tattoos from across the globe. He was young for a captain, due mostly to his father, Dominic Michaelis, and his reputation. It wasn't the best way to gain a ship, but as far as anyone knew, Sebastian and his father were one and the same. They respected him, and under his command there was always a steady flow of wealth, so it suited him well. At least, when he wasn't being held captive on a prison ship.

He heard footsteps coming towards the cell, but he didn't bother to look up. It was probably just another Fed officer coming to beat the shit out of him. It seemed to be a favorite pastime for the men, and who could blame them? There wasn't much to do on the bottom of the ocean. Using the captives as punching bags was probably the most fun they got to have.

But these footsteps sounded softer, almost hesitant, and it was enough to catch Sebastian's attention. He had taught himself to be able to recognize footsteps; one of his men, an assassin coming to his room late at night. These definitely weren't the harsh, stomping feet of a typical guard.

He shifted in his bunk, squinting towards the thick glass to see a young boy gazing back at him. He was a scrawny little thing, wearing an ill-fitting guard's uniform. He looked like a farm boy, all bright eyes and reddened cheeks, the picture of innocence. He had to be new to the prison; he couldn't have been older than nineteen. He was gazing back at Sebastian with a curious look that made it clear he had no knowledge of who the man was.

The boy pressed the intercom button, leaning toward the speaker. "Hello? Can I get you anything?" he asked, looking in at the prisoner on the bed. His voice was nervous, but with an oddly excited edge. "Your dinner's here, if you want it."

He was struck by how utterly innocent the guard looked; more like a boy than any of the men they had sent him in the past. It would be a welcome change from the constant beatings he had been subject to for the past six hours. In fact, as he sat up in his bunk to get a better look, he was fairly certain that the young guard wasn't the type to try and attack him. The pretty little thing looked barely old enough to be away from his mother.

He watched the boy intently for a moment, considering his options. He knew that he could easily overpower him, but where could he go from there? He was the only prisoner on this floor, and he knew that there were half a dozen guards keeping watch over every door leading to and from his cell. And even if he could break free of the cell and his bonds and incapacitate all of the guards, there was no way off the ship. He was trapped, and until someone showed up to rescue him, that wasn't going to change.

But, on the other hand...there were other things he could use the boy's naivety for besides his escape. His eyes slid down across the boy's body, and he was struck by how utterly soft the boy's skin was. He wondered what he looked like beneath his uniform. How easily that skin would bruise. And as his eyes trailed down the guard's body, his gaze caught on the small remote hanging from his hip. He knew what it was; a push of the button close enough to his handcuffs would unlock them and leave his hands free to do with as he pleased. He licked his lips, his body already responding to the thoughts filling his mind.

He shifted on the bed, dragging himself up onto his feet. It was difficult, but with a few awkward movements he managed to get into a standing position. He looked up at the boy and gave him his best broken, forced smile. "Yeah...I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days. And...maybe you could wipe the blood off my forehead?" He tugged uselessly at his handcuffs, closing his eyes in a pained expression and letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fuck...is there any way you could unlock these cuffs? There's no way I'm getting out of here...and my arms are cramped. You can even lock them again in front of me...so that I can eat?"

Sebastian waited as the boy seemed to consider the request. He was sure it wouldn't work; even if the boy was naïve, surely his superiors had warned him. The boy glanced around, searching for confirmation from a superior that had already departed, before his eyes returned to the prisoner. He hesitated, then gave a faint, friendly smile. "I suppose I can. Dunno how else you're supposed to eat..." He left for a moment to pick up the tray of food, before coming back and pressing the button to open the glass cell door. He walked in, and set the tray down on the prisoner's table. "Don't expect you to stick your face in the bowl like a dog."

He reached down to the remote hanging off his belt, and held it up in front of him for a moment. There was a bit of hesitation, but after a moment's pause, he unlocked the cuffs with the press of a button. "I can probably find a damp cloth for your head. I might be able to get you some pain killers, too."

Sebastian watched in silence, waiting for the boy to react. He was sure he wouldn't be released from his bonds; the boy was young, but he was still a guard after all. Surely he wasn't so easily fooled. But then he saw the remote being lifted into the boy's hand, and his eyes grew wide with excitement. He could already feel his pants constricting as his cock began to stiffen in his pants. It had been months since the last time he had had the chance to sate his lust, so busy with avoiding the Confederation.

He felt the cuffs fall from his hands, and his heart leapt. He took a moment to look down at his wrists, rubbing them to regain the feeling. "Thanks..." He murmured, his head lowered to hide his growing smirk. "You know, I think I know the perfect way to repay you." Quick as a flash, Sebastian leapt at the boy, tackling him and slamming him down against the wall. He snatched the remote away from him, gripping the boy's wrists in one hand and locking the cuffs into place, binding the guard's hands in front of him.

"Stupid little slut." He growled, his eyes gone hard and dark with the anger and lust that were churning in his stomach. He pressed the boy up against the wall, crushing their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss, letting out a soft groan. He thrust his hips down against the guard's, letting him feel the monster of an erection that was trying to force its way out of Sebastian's pants. "Damn you taste sweet." He hissed, pulling away to look down at the young guard. "You know, I haven't sunk my prick in a pretty hole in weeks. Makes a man edgy, fucks with his mind. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Boy? With looks like that...so sweet and innocent..."

He licked his lips, reaching down to rip the grip the boy's shirt in both hands, tearing it to shreds and letting the ruined cloth fall to the ground. He let out a happy sigh, reaching up to pinch the boy's nipples. "So fucking pretty. I bet you'll squeal like a little girl." He flipped the boy around, shoving his face into the wall as he reached down to rub his ass, giving it a hard smack through his pants. "Tell me, little slut...you seem like a good little Fed boy. I'll bet this hole has never been fucked." He forced a hand down the back of the boy's pants, rubbing the tip of his finger up against the hole. "Are you a virgin, little guard? Am I going to defile your poor, innocent little hole?"

The boy tensed visibly, flinching as he tried to pull away from the pirate's touch. He seemed dazed, not quite able to accept what was happening to him. He opened his mouth uncertainly, pressing him up against the wall in an attempt to move away from the larger body. "I'm...I'm a boy?" It almost sounded like a question.

Sebastian chuckled against the boy's ear. "I'm well aware of that. You're a pretty little boy with a pretty little ass...but that wasn't the question." He pressed the tip of his thumb up against the boy's hole, prodding firmly but not quite entering. "Are. You. A. Virgin?"

The boy whimpered and nodded his head rapidly. Sebastian could already feel him trembling. "Please..."

Sebastian let out a cackle of laughter, squeezing the boy's ass hard enough to bruise. "Oh, this is just too perfect." He forced the boy's pants down around his ankles and gripped his shoulder, steering him away from the wall. "Very nice." He purred, stepping back and slowly circling the naked boy, getting a look at every inch of his body. He licked his lips, reaching down to grip himself through his pants. The sight of his new toy was almost enough to have him spilling his seed without even touching the boy, and he definitely didn't want that.

"Poor little guard dog." He purred, halting in his strides to press up against the boy's back, rutting almost subconsciously against his ass. "I suppose I'm doing you a favor. Another man might have killed you if you let him free. But don't worry...I promise you'll leave here with your life."

He leaned in close, biting down on the boy's ear and breathing into it, voice a low, heated whisper. "This is what's going to happen, my pretty little toy. I am going to fuck you. And it's going to hurt. Nothing I can do about that...I'm big, and I don't like being gentle. I want it so that you feel my cock inside you for weeks. And besides, it would take hours to stretch you out enough to take away the pain." He slid his hand down, toying with the boy's exposed member. "If you're a bad boy, I'll do some serious damage...but if you're a good boy, I'll make it good for you. As good as I can. You may even enjoy it."

He drew back, abruptly shoving the boy down onto the floor, positioning him on his hands and knees. "I'm going to fuck you." He repeated. "And I'm going to keep fucking you until the real guards come to save you. Oh, won't that be a sight for them? Maybe they'll jerk off to it. Maybe they'll forget about you, and we'll have all night together. Won't that be special!" He knelt behind him, gripping the cheeks of the boy's ass in each hand and spreading them apart, letting out a groan of pleasure at the sight. "So tight...and pink...fuck, I'm going to enjoy this."

Unable to resist, he swooped down, driving his tongue against the small hole. The boy let out a shocked cry, and then a soft, mournful whimper escaped him. It really was as tight as he expected, and he mused that he would need to stretch the boy considerably in order to fit his cock inside. He worked his tongue expertly against the tight ring of muscles, lapping at it teasingly before driving the tip of his tongue inside. The boy squirmed against him, but he held his hips firmly to keep him in place. He withdrew abruptly, licking his pinky finger and driving it as deep as it would go inside the boy, sighing contentedly at the tight clenching even around the small digit. "I want you to remember every detail of tonight, boy. I want you to remember what happens when you fuck with a man like me." He slowly began pumping the finger, feeling around the boy's insides. "Did they tell you my name? Sebastian Michaelis. Why don't you say it for me? Let me know that you'll remember it."

Sebastian smirked as he heard the boy gasp out his name in response. It went straight to his cock, made him grit his teeth and jerk his hips reflexively. It was hard to keep what little control he had left, and a steadily growing part of him simply wanted to thrust into the boy, with no preparation and only the slightest bit of lube. But even he wasn't quite that cruel, and besides, he was fairly certain that such measures would be almost as uncomfortable for him as it would be for the boy.

He withdrew his finger, looking down at the boy with a thoughtful expression. He leaned in again, dragging his tongue up across the boy's hole. It had been a long time since he had an unwilling partner; usually he could find boys eager enough to drop to their knees at the slightest provocation. And as much as he enjoyed the pure rush of power he felt forcing a sweet, innocent boy, it usually just wasn't worth the hassle.

But now this young guard was here, trapped in the cell with him, with no chance of escape. He could fully enjoy himself, and he had every intention of using the boy's body in every way possible. He continued his slow, tantalizing licks, sliding a hand down between the boy's legs and slowly beginning to stroke the boy's prick. It was one of his darker kinks; there was something deeply satisfying about the soft, broken little moans he could draw from a sweet boy like this, when he was able to bring him to erection, or even climax, while defiling every inch of his body. It was a whole new level of power over the boy, taking his mind as well as his body. And, if Sebastian was completely honest, his ego was far too large to accept any partner who wasn't at least hard during their encounter.

He paused as the boy suddenly began to struggle even harder, and he let out a soft, surprised breath of laughter. The small cock in his hand had grown hard, twitching slightly each time his tongue drove up against the tight hole. The boy was whimpering, trying to break free, but he was no match for Sebastian's strength. The pirate smirked, pulling away from the boy's ass for a moment. "What's the matter, little slut? Enjoying yourself too much?"

The boy whimpered and tried to fight him, but he instantly stopped at a warning growl from Sebastian. Confident that the boy would remain calm, he drove his tongue deeper inside, teasing the sensitive muscles as he worked the boy's cock with slow, surprisingly gentle touches. He drew back abruptly, pausing only long enough to look up at the abandoned tray on the room's small table. He smirked, eyes coming to rest on a small ration of butter. He leaned up, grabbing the tray and setting it down beside them. He knew he would have to ration the butter carefully, it being their only source of lube, so he took a small amount and used it to grease his index finger. He leaned down between the boy's legs, swallowing his cock whole as his finger pushed inside him, the pirate shuddering at the impossibly tight hole wrapped around his finger. He pushed it in deeper, seeking out and quickly finding the boy's prostate, pressing up against it with the tip of his finger.

The boy's limbs were trembling with the exertion of keeping himself up with the man between his legs. He was gasping for breath, his skin covered in a layer of sweat. Sebastian could taste the precum leaking from his cock, could feel the tight hole clenching around his fingers each time they brushed against the sensitive spot inside him.

Sebastian smirked at the boy's reaction. It made his heart pound in his chest, and made his own cock ache painfully in his pants. The constriction of his pants was making it hard to concentrate, and he wanted desperately to remove his pants. But he had just barely gotten the boy hard, and he didn't want to ruin all of his hard work by exposing himself and scaring the boy with the monster that would soon be forced inside of him.

He kept himself distracted with sucking firmly at the boy's cock. He always found it amusing, how many of his victims seemed so surprised by his skills; it stood to reason that this particular act would be foreign to him. But it was his fail-safe, the one thing he could do if none of his other tricks served to excite the often frightened young men. Still, he was surprised to find that it was his fingers, and not his mouth, that drove the noises from the boy's lips. Either way, the noises went straight to his own cock, and it was all he could do not to rip his pants off and slam into the boy right then and there.

He pulled back, letting the boy's erection slip from his mouth with a lewd, wet pop. He lifted himself up, pressing his finger in deeper as he leaned up, pressing his lips against the boy's ear. "Does that feel good, little slut? Do you like it when I rub your prostate? You know...I'm surprised. You act so innocent, but you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" He began to thrust with his finger, ensuring that the tip brushed against his prostate each time. "It's going to feel even better when my cock is inside you. You think it feels good with just a finger? Imagine my nice thick cock pounding against your sweet spot. I'll bet I'll get you to come all over the floor without even touching your little prick."

He paused long enough to add a second finger, driving them both home hard and fast. He was losing his slow, teasing rhythm as his patience dwindled, and at last he couldn't bear being confined in his pants any longer. As his fingers continued to force their way inside the tight entrance, his free hand tugged open his pants. He didn't pull them all the way down, only opening them enough to free his painfully throbbing erection. He pressed himself in against the boy's hip, letting out a contented sigh as he rubbed the leaking tip against the soft skin. "Why don't you beg for it, like a good little slut?" He purred, voice mocking in the boy's ear. "Come on...let me hear you beg for my cock. We both know that you want it. And if you don't want to...well, you know I can just hurt you until you change your mind."

The boy's eyes grew wide at the feeling of the massive erection against his hip. He whimpered, his entire body tensing at the sensation, shaking his head desperately as the cock slid between the globes of his ass, tears blurring his vision and sliding down his cheeks. "Please...please don't..."

The tears only served to excite Sebastian further, his fingers pushing into the boy harder and faster as he leant in to drag his tongue up over the boy's cheek, licking away his tears. "Shh, don't cry, little slut. It's okay to like it." He smirked, slamming his fingertips deep into the boy's hole. "It's not your fault you're a little bitch."

He smirked, his heart skipping a beat at the boy's broken little 'please'. It wasn't at all what he had asked for, but then, he didn't really want to hear the boy begging for more. He wanted to break the boy completely, to make it so that he was the boy's entire reality. He wanted to see the boy completely disgusted with his body for enjoying the attack, until the thoughts overpowered him, and he couldn't decide whether he was forced or came willingly. "Don't worry." He purred, slowly adding a third finger into the boy's hole, spreading them as wide as he could in the crushing heat. "You're going to love this. And if you don't come from my cock inside you...well, I'll just use my tongue on you again. I know how much you liked it before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He pulled his fingers out, unable to contain himself any longer. He reached for the remaining butter, greasing his cock as he marveled at how unbelievably hard it was. Not even Claude could get him this excited...perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't had sex in months, or perhaps it was the prospect of forcefully liberating the sweet, young boy of his innocence. He repositioned the boy up against the large sheet of glass, ensuring that the other guards would be treated to a perfect view if they arrived before he was finished.

He pressed his cock up against the boy's hole, spreading the cheeks of his ass wide as he positioned himself at his entrance, gently prodding the tight hole with the head. "Feel that? Now try to relax, Sweetheart...the sooner your little hole accepts me, the less it will heart." He paused, and let out a soft laugh. "I've just realized...I don't know your name. But it doesn't matter...'Bitch' is what you are now..."

Without any further warning, Sebastian jerked his hips forward, forcing the head of his cock through the desperately resisting ring of muscles. He let out a soft groan, his stomach dropping with the intense, almost blinding pleasure. He gritted his teeth, pushing in slow and steady, his fingers gripping the boy's hips hard enough to bruise. He forced his way halfway inside, then with a hard jerk of his hips, wrenched himself out then plunged all the way back in, sheathing himself fully inside the boy. "Fuck." He gasped, leaning down to wrap one arm around the boy's chest, pressing up against him to hiss into his ear. "So fucking tight...Feel it? Your little ass is gripping me so tight...like it doesn't want me to leave." He pumped his hips once, out and back in, hissing with pleasure into the boy's ear. "You're all mine. I'm going to come inside you, mark you...no matter who you fuck, who fucks you, you'll always be my bitch."

The boy cried out as he was entered, hands scrabbling for purchase on the metal floor as his tight, virgin hole was split open. He tensed reflexively, but he seemed to have enough sense to force himself to relax, and Sebastian was able to push himself inside. He was sobbing freely now, and his erection waned, but it didn't disappear altogether. He was still trying to escape the man, but he was weakened by the pain, and he was no match for the pirate's strength.

He began slow, even thrusts, pulling out slowly only to ram back inside, each thrust accompanied by a grunt of pleasure. It was almost too tight, like he was fucking a new hole into the boy's body, forcing him to open and accept him. He gradually began to pick up speed, each thrust hammering against the boy's prostate. "Fuck yes...you're my bitch, aren't you? Say it...let me hear who you belong to. Who this hot, tight body belongs to."

The boy let out a mournful whimper, then a sharp cry of mingling pleasure and pain. The cry repeated each time the punishing cockhead hit the overwhelming spot inside him. He didn't even try to hide his noises, but he did manage to choke out a response. "Sebastian...Sebastian Michaelis..." He trembled, then to the pirate's surprise, he pressed back tremulously, weakly meeting each of the strong thrusts.

Sebastian smirked, his thrusts only intensified. The boy was just full of surprises. He was a soft, clearly naive boy, and a virgin at that. He had never met a man on any ship, besides the civilian cruisers, who was still a virgin past the age of eighteen. He himself had fucked his first whore at the age of sixteen, though it had been more to prove that he could fuck a woman than anything else. On his side of the law, fucking men was viewed far more favorably than it was by the Federation. Fucking a woman was commonplace; to fuck a man was to conquer an equal. Then again, to be fucked was still looked down upon; no real man would ever willingly submit to another, or allow himself to be raped for that matter.

It wasn't hard to guess that the boy was gay, and even if he hadn't guessed, he could have seen it in the boy's reaction to him. It amazed him, how the boy's cock was still able to maintain an erection through what was no doubt an excruciating amount of pain. For a moment, he entertained the thought of slowing down and allowing the boy time to adjust...but the thought almost made him laugh. His nails bit into the boy's hips as he slammed forward, burying himself all the way to the hilt once more.

He looked up over the boy's shoulder and smirked, hearing the sounds of muffled gasps from outside the glass. There were two guards standing outside, staring incredulously into the cell. They seemed unsure if they should open the cell and risk their own skins to save the boy. Sebastian smirked, pushing the boy up higher against the glass, giving them a full view of his erection, and of his balls slapping against the boy's ass with each hard thrust. "That's right, Bitch. You're mine. And you'll always be mine. You're going to come back here tomorrow night, aren't you? Going to come back, like a good little slut, and let me have this tight ass again, won't you?" The boy whimpered and nodded, and Sebastian smirked. He wasn't so foolish as to think that the boy would actually come back; he wasn't quite that deluded. But he wanted to instill the thought into the guard's mind, remind him that this was exactly the treatment he'd receive the next time he came near the cell.

His hand fisted tightly in the boy's blueish black hair, pressing his head up against the glass. "Open your eyes, Bitch. Are those your friends? They're the ones who have been coming to beat the shit out of me." He smirked, sliding a hand down between the boy's thighs and beginning to pump his erection in time with his thrusts, his hand rough and calloused against the smooth skin. "This is what happens when you fucking Fed boys try to fuck with a man like me. I think I've earned some pay back, don't you?" He smirked, hips picking up speed, pounding the boy up against the wall. "Say it again, Bitch. Who do you belong to?"

The boy was sobbing again, but his cock was rock-hard, and he was slamming his hips back against each of the man's thrusts, desperate for the pleasure the prisoner was giving him. His body tensed around the cock as the pirate pushed him closer and closer to his climax. A final hard, merciless thrust and the boy was sent over the edge. He came with a sharp cry and a shudder, hips grinding back against the man as his body was wracked with the spasms of his orgasm.

Sebastian let out a bark of triumphant laughter, plunging harder and deeper into boy's spasming hole. "You little slut! You fucking loved it! I knew it...you're a good little cockslut, aren't you?" He chuckled, low and breathless, then let out a sharp cry as he spilled himself, thrusting all the way to the hilt, pumping the boy full with his hot cum.

He remained buried inside the boy for a few minutes, panting softly and resting his head against the cool glass as he caught his breath. He pulled out slowly, standing over the boy and smirking down at him. He glanced up towards the glass, where the guards were still staring in at them in shock. He chuckled at the look on their faces, stooping down to pick up the remote once more. That broke the guards' trance, and they both sprang to action, pulling the lever to initiate lockdown on the cell. The remotes would now be useless until they formulated a plan. It wouldn't be easy; he had a hostage and a gun, and they weren't about to risk him using either.

Perfect.

He collected his tray from the floor and set it back on the table, taking his seat and eating his meal. As he ate, he looked down at the boy on the floor, thick white seed dripping from his thoroughly fucked hole. When he had finished his meal, he stood from his chair, his cock already growing hard once more. He lifted the boy up into his arms, pressing his body against the glass, with his arms forcing the boy's legs apart to give his men a perfect view. He leaned in, pressing his lips against the boy's ear as he pushed back into the boy's still surprisingly tight hole, relishing in the sharp, surprised cry he was met with. "You didn't think we were finished, did you, Bitch? We're just getting started."


End file.
